


In Another Life

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Lily and James share a happy moment.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 1 prompt: shameless fluff
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Ovi5ReQ.jpg)

"James, come take a walk with me," Lily said, holding out her hand for him to take. He did, standing and interlacing his fingers with hers. Lily led him outside and they walked along the path behind his parents' house. Red and orange leaves crackled underfoot and though James seemed a little impatient the only way he expressed it was by swinging their hands between them.

When she stopped to look out over a small circle of undisturbed leaves he finally asked, "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Nothing's wrong." She paused and looked at him. His hair was still just as messy as the day they wed, though now there might have been some grey hairs in with the black from chasing Harry. There were a few fine wrinkles around his eyes and mouth from laughter, nothing too noticeable on his still youthful face.

"I'm preg—"

"You're pregnant."

They said it together and both smiled at each other. "How did you know?"

"I pay attention to you, Lily. I notice when you push your breakfast plate away and cover your nose. I know when you dart out of bed in the mornings, even when you come back. And..."

She recognised the mischievous grin on his face and braced herself to ask. "And?" His eyes dropped from hers and focused on her chest before looking back up to her, still grinning. "Oh, you!" she laughed, knowing he'd probably noticed her breasts getting bigger first. After she calmed she asked, "Are you ready to be a parent of two?"

"Most definitely. I love you, Lily."

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who bookmarked this when it was a collection of drabbles, thank you! I'm sorry I changed things up on you but I decided I wanted each drabble or one-shot separate to make it easier for readers to find what they wanted to read. They're all still available they're just in the "Great October Drabble Challenge" series now.


End file.
